


drop the beat (to my heart)

by themadtilde



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pointless, a cappella singer!alec, a cappella!au, just fluff, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bass was added, and Magnus perked up at the sound. Whoever who dropped the beat was clearly awesome - it sounded so real. Searching with his eyes, he found that it was the cute dark-haired boy that did the beatboxing. And first now, Magnus could see his face.</p><p>Mundane/Acappella!AU. I've been dying to write this, so here it is; a cappella-singing Alec, and Magnus who totally is crushing on the cute, beatboxing boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop the beat (to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> I do not know anything about a cappella, expect from what i've seen on Pitch Perfect. So if you actually are in a real a cappella-group, please try to look past any mistakes when it comes to a cappella. Neither do I know all English words for the instruments, since English isn't my native language.
> 
> Neither do I know anything about college, that is why it's pretty vague everything.
> 
> I can't differentiate between American and British English - holiday, vacation, gray, grey, shop, store, realize, realise, color, colour, favorite, favourite- so please, just try to look past this. If it really annoys you, then there's an X in the corner of your computer or a return-button on your phone. :)  
> Don't own anything.  
> Unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes.

Leading the group was a nasty blond, with golden eyes and a self-conscious smirk on his lips. Despite his obnoxious (yet attractive) look, his voice was actually good. Behind him, on the wall, sat a girl with ink-black hair. Her mouth formed a small O as she strengthened the choir. Next to her sat a red-haired, tiny girl. However, her size didn't matter - she had one of the loudest soprano-voices Magnus ever had heard.

Another boy stood behind the girls, but instead of the blond's attractive nasty look, he had a very nerd-ish look and his eyes were framed by large glasses. Next to him stood a Spanish boy that Magnus recognized as Raphael something-in-last-name. And a girl with dark skin and dark hair, that moved her hands very frequently as she sang. And Theresa Gray, one of Magnus' closest friends, sat on the ground, legs tucked under her and she was grinning as she sang. 

There was a bunch of other people in the group, too, that Magnus recognized as James Carstairs, William Herondale, Jordan Kyle and a few other girls.

What drew his attention the most, however, was the boy sitting on the edge of the wall. His jeans were dark and washed, and his black shirt seemed to be several sizes too big. He kept his head bent down, but he obviously belonged to the a cappella-group, since Magnus could catch a glimpse of the teen's mouth moving, as he joined the choir.

" _So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like falling down, I'll carry, you home, tonight" the blond finished._ Magnus watched, amazed, how the teens behind him, perfectly synchronised his voice by adding the sounds of different instruments, all by their mouths.

For a moment, the yard was silent. Then, the other students started applausing, whistling and shouting. The a cappella-group waved their hands as a thank, but the blond bowed over-dramatically.

"Okay!" he shouted. "Next song. Hit it, Clary!"

The red-haired girl behind him immediately picked up some sort of whistle, or pipe, and blew it. It gave a soft, melodically sound.

"One, two, three" she breathed.

Then, they started singing One Last Time, by Ariana Grande. Clary was obviously going to take the lead, and Magnus watched how the others formed their mouths differently, the end result being a perfectly harmonized intro to One Last Time.

" _I was a liar, I gave into the fire ..._ " Clary began, and Magnus noticed that not all of them were singing. Raphael and James, for example, remained silent.

He sighed and slid down the tree that he was leaning at. College was boring. He'd rather watch these people - well, okay, that cute dark-haired boy that also was quiet - all day than read some stupid books.

" _And I know, and I know, and I know, she gives you everything_ " Clary sang, and the dark-haired girl next to her accompanied her now, strengthening the sound.

The bass was added, and Magnus perked up at the sound. Whoever who dropped the beat was clearly awesome - it sounded so real.

Searching with his eyes, he found that it was the cute dark-haired boy that did the beatboxing. And first now, Magnus could see his face.

His dark hair seemed so soft and tousled - it reminded Magnus of a kitten. 

Sharp jaw, a symmetrical face with the bluest of the bluest eyes Magnus had ever seen. 

The boy did pointedly not look at anyone - he stared at a spot right before him as he beatboxed. 

He did the beatboxing for the entire song, accompanied by Raphael in the chorus.

 

This time, Magnus applaused too. The others in the group welcomed the praise, but the boy only looked away, not acknowledging the others.

“That is all we can do today!” the blond shouted. “See you tomorrow, I hope!”

Magnus was disappointed. The blue-eyes boy disappeared immediately, and Magnus wanted to talk to him.    
_See you tomorrow,_ the blond had said. _Oh, yes, we will, Magnus thought._

 

The a cappella group - that called themselves The Mortal Instruments, had Magnus found out after some snooping - appeared at the very same spot next day. They were placed a bit differently than yesterday, but the blond - Jace - stood up on the wall and the blue-eyed boy that no one seemed to know the name of, sat on the same spot on the wall.

“Dear fellow aca-people” Jace shouted. “It is with great honor that I now present you with the latest song we’ve practised - Just Give Me A Reason by Pink.”

The crowd around them shouted happily, but Jace held up his hands to silence them.

“My guess is that most of you wanted  me and Clary to perform it since it is a duet, am I right?”

Vague murmurs of agreeing.

“Anyways” Jace continues, “I have decided to leave the spotligt for my gorgeous sister Isabelle!”

The dark-haired girl stepped up next to Jace, and she looked out over the audience confidently.

_Sister_? Magnus thought. _But they look nothing alike._

“And to sing the male - Nate Ruess’ part, am I welcoming my brother Alec!”

Clearly, very few people knew who Alec was. Magnus saw that - everyone looked around, searching for the person reacting to the name Alec.

To everyone’s surprise, it was the blue-eyed boy, the one who did the beatboxing, who stood up.

_Alec_ , Magnus thought. _So his name is Alec._

Now that he looked, he could see that Alec and Isabelle were, indeed, quite similar. Same cheekbones, shape of eyes, same ink-black hair. But Isabelle’s eyes were dark andconfident, Alec’s was the brightest of blue and held such an innocent, yet perceptive look.

Instead of Isabelle’s confidence, Alec seemed really nervous.

Clary blew the pipe, and they started singing. 

_ “Right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart …” _

Isabelle’s voice was okay. She was clearly not used to singing the vocals, but at least she managed the high notes.

Magnus was more interested in Alec. The teen was clearly excellent at beatboxing, but singing?

“ _And we can learn to love again …”_

Instrumental. These people were really skilled with their mouths. Not in _that_ way, though. Just as Magnus started to think about mouths, and how good Alec could be with his mouth (in _that_ way), the boy took a breath.

“ _I’m sorry I don’t understand, where all of this is coming from …_ ”

Holy mother of God and all devils in Hell.

That could possibly not be Alec’s voice. 

It could not be anyone’s voice, actually.

It could not be possible to sing that way.

The word ‘good’ didn’t describe the perfect sound that streamed out of Alec’s mouth. Perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. Excellent. Enchanting.

None of the words fitted.

Magnus stared, hypnotized, at the boy. Alec closed his eyes when he sang, and everyone focused on him. Most of the audience looked amazed - who knew that the shy, beatboxing boy had such a powerful voice?

Apparently no one did, and as Isabelle joined him in the chorus, it seemed even more fantastic and unrealistic.

Magnus closed his eyes and listened.

He could’ve stayed there forever, listening to Alec’s voice, but the song eventually ended. When he applaused, he didn’t do it for the group, or for Isabelle, or for anyone but Alec. Isabelle seemed very pleased with herself and accepted the applause, but Alec blushed - _adorable_ \- and stepped back, letting Jace take the lead again.

“Thank you, thank you.” Jace grinned slyly. “Next song is Locked Out of Heaven, and I’m pretty sure you all have heard it before. Clary, the pipe please?”

Clary tossed him the whiste/pipe, and Jace blew it shortly.

This time, Jace sang alone. Alec had returned to his spot at the edge of the wall, and seemed uninterested in the rest of the group.

Simon did the beatboxing. _Well_ , Magnus thought disappointed. _So much for one song._

However, he wasn’t entirely disppointed - in the chorus, Alec’s voice was heard, giving Jace’s voice a more powerful undertone. But the blond’s voice drowned out Alec’s, and Magnus was beyond pissed at that.

 

Eventually, the group said thanks and everyone trudged off to their classes. Jace slung an arm around Clary’s shoulder and left, while Isabelle tugged the nerdy boy along eagerly.

“Hey Magnus” Tessa said when Magnus walked up to them. “Listened to our performance?”

“It was great!” Magnus reassured her, smiling.

A wicked smile spread on Tessa’s lips.

“Especially Alec, hm?” she grinned. Magnus frowned.

“How did you know that?” He didn’t deny it, though. Tessa laughed.

“You looked totally in awe when he started to sing, and you stared at him for half of the performance. Well, until you seemed to doze off.”

“I didn’t doze off, I just …” Magnus trailed off.

“ … listened to Alec?” Tessa finished for him. Magnus nodded weakly.

“Well, go over and talk to him!” she looked behind Magnus and he saw that Alec still remained on the wall, seemingly deep in thought.

“He’s single, I know that. He never brings anyone to the practise, anyways.”

“Tessa” Magnus groaned, “people can have partners without dragging them to their own activities every day.” Tessa shrugged. 

“You never know until you try” she chirped, before she picked up her bag and slung in over her shoulder. “I’m off to class. See ya!”

Magnus raised his hand in goodbye, and watched her disappear.

Sighing, he turned to look at Alec. The boy’s entire posture screamed _don’t talk to me!_ but that didn’t stop Magnus. Confidently, he walked up and plopped himself down next to Alec.

“Hey” he greeted. Alec looked up briefly, and Magnus marveled inwardly at the blue eyes. They were really amazing.

“Hi” Alec said simply, before he looked down in his lap again.

“Enjoying a cappella-singing?” Magnus asked, not letting Alec’s silence affect him.

Alec shrugged. 

“‘s fun, I suppose” he said. Even when he didn’t sing, his voice sounded amazing. Magnus desperetely tried to start a conversation, wanting to hear the boy talk more.

“So Jace’s your brother? He doesn’t look anything like you.”

Alec cast him a small smile, and Magnus struggled to not stare at the boy. 

“Half-brother, actually. Got adopted when he was ten or something.” He shrugged, and fell silent again.

“But Isabelle is your real sister.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah” Alec said slowly, and raked a hand through his thick hair. Then, he snorted. “I love her, but she’s a pain in the ass sometimes. Always trying to pair me up with someone.”

The yard was almost empty now - a few students sat on the benches here and there, or walked across to reach their class. Magnus closed his eyes and directed his face towards the sun. It was a bit chilly, but the sun shone at least. Perfect weather for his black tanktop and skinny, navy blue jeans.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Alec watching him. Mostly, the boy stared at his hair. It was styled in spikes, with tons of glitter and colour in it. Alec’s eyes travelled down, looking at Magnus’ hands, that were full of rings. Magnus couldn’t suppress a smile, but he didn’t acknowledge that he had seen Alec look at him.

“Matchmaker, huh?” he grinned. Alec let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah…”

“So you’re single?” Magnus asked bluntly. “Didn’t think that about you.”

Alec looked confused. “Why not?”

_Ah_ , Magnus thought. _He’s one of those shy guys that not are aware of their own beauty_. Tilting his head, he examined Alec up and down, and made sure the boy noticed it.

Alec’s face was flaming.

“Well, someone with your looks must have at least three persons - boy or girl - drooling after them.”

Alec’s mouth fell open. “W-what?” he stuttered, and looked like he was ready to go and hide under the nearest rock.

_Calm down, Magnus._ _You don’t want to scare him away._

“Honey” _well, that plan went well,_ “have you ever dated someone before?”

Alec shook his head slowly, blushing at the nickname.

“Never?”

“No.” 

Magnus couldn’t believe it. Here sat a guy, whose beauty could rival Cupid’s, or Aphrodite’s, and he was single and had never dated before?

No. That didn’t happen.

“But you must’ve dated someone!” Magnus pressed. “Hasn’t any girl asked you out?”

Alec looked away, hiding under his bangs.

“Once, in third grade” he muttered. “And it was a joke.”

Magnus gaped.

“None after that?” he asked in disbelief.

Alec looked a bit annoyed now.

“No” he said quietly. “No girl after that.”

The hint was surely not meant to be picked up, but Magnus noticed it anyways.

“No girls?” he asked, and Alec stared at a spot right above Magnus’ head, as if regretting every decision in his life that led up to this conversation.

“No” he said stiffly, lips pressed tightly together. 

“So you’re implying that you’ve been asked out and flirted with by boys?”

Alec shut his eyes tight, and pursed his lips.

“Yes” he said through gritted teeth.

“And you’re okay with it?”

Magnus was going to be late to his next class. But who cared? He had Alec on the hook, and he wasn’t going to stop reeling until he had the boy.

He felt a bit ashamed for his blunt questions, though. Tessa and his other friend, Catarina, had always scolded him for being too forward and asking way too personal questions way too ealy in a relationship.

“Yes, I am!” Alec said quickly, Magnus barely caught it.

But he did, and he was grinning now.

“Good” he said. “Mind if I asked you out, then?”

Alec jerked back at him, gaping. His eyes glared at Magnus suscpiciously.

“What?”

“You heard me” Magnus said casually. “Mind if I asked you on a date? We could watch a movie, or sit in bed and contemplate the perks of the universe.”

Alec’s eyes darted around, as if the trees around them could give him some answers.

“I- okay. Why me?”

“Because I like you” said Magnus, as if it was obvious.

Alec frowned. “You don’t know me” he pointed out. Magnus’ grin widened.

“And that’s why I’m asking you on a date.”

Alec just sat there, mouth open. It didn’t look like he was about to answer anytime soon, so Magnus said:

“Yes or no?”

Alec blinked. “Yes or no what?”

“Yes or no to a date” Magnus clarified. Alec’s eyes cleared, and he gave Magnus a rare smile. The look made a small flower of hope flutter in Magnus’ chest.

“Okay then” said Alec. 

Magnus inwardly squealed like a girl. He acted cool on the outside, though.

“Great!” he said. “When are you free?”

“Uhm… I have reherseal with my group today. But tomorrow, maybe?” He looked nervous, and Magnus realized that he would have to push their relationship forwards.

“Tomorrow’s good. I’ll meet you after class. When …?”

For once, Alec caught on and he quickly explained which time and what class he had.

“Oh, and one more thing” Magnus said when Alec was about to stand up and leave.

“Is Alec short for something?”

Alec paused and glanced at him. “Alexander” he said shortly. Magnus smiled.

“Well. See you tomorrow, Alexander.”

Alec nodded, bright red in the face, turned and walked towards the building.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Alec stared at a spot right above Magnus’ head, as if regretting every decision in his life that led up to this conversation. ___  
> recognize that part? I saw it on google, from Shadowhunters, the tv show.  
>  Take a half second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review (well, you can 'favourite' the story too) and i'm often too lazy to write something, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.  
> Please leave a comment about my writing too! I need some constructive critism.
> 
> WE ARE YOUNG - FUN  
> ONE LAST TIME - ARIANA GRANDE  
> JUST GIVE ME A REASON - P!NK ft NATE RUESS  
> LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN - BRUNO MARS
> 
> Like my writing? Check out my other Malec fanfics! :)


End file.
